When watching television, it is common for users to channel surf or switch between several channels. For example, oftentimes users desire to see what is on other channels while watching a particular program, particularly during commercial breaks. As another example, a user may be interested in content airing at the same time on different channels, and may choose to tune back and forth between the channels.
Users have to remember the channels they are watching and manually enter the channel number to return to a certain channel. Additionally, when jumping between channels, users oftentimes unintentionally miss out on parts of programming. For example, if the user gets distracted watching an interesting part of a video content item, the user may miss a desired portion of the other video content item for that time period.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made.